Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the technical field of display, and particularly, to a panel, a method for producing the same and a display apparatus including the panel.
Description of the Related Art
A touch screen is gradually replacing a mouse and a keyboard, as a newly developed human-computer interaction equipment, and becomes one of the most simple and convenient input devices currently. Upon producing the touch screen, a designer can work out various different user interfaces by software, and a user does not need any professional operating knowledge. The desired operation can be finished once corresponding positions on the display screen are touched lightly with reference to the function icons.
One Glass Solution (OGS) is meant to a technique of directly forming an ITO conductive film onto a protection glass, so that one glass can function as both a protection glass and a touch sensor, i.e., having double functions. In this way, it can better satisfy needs for ultra-thinning intelligent terminals and improve the display effect. The touch screen product with the OGS structure or arrangement has a series of advantages, such as small thickness, reduced producing procedures, low producing cost, good performance of the product and high production yield.
However, the method in the prior art for improving a glare phenomenon by means of producing an anti-glare film needs to add an additional spin-coating process, thereby causing a relatively high production cost.